


Home At Last

by DeanInPanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I honestly dont know what to tag, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Omega Castiel, baby stuff, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanInPanties/pseuds/DeanInPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean bring their newborn back to the bunker for the first time. </p><p>Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

It had only been three days since little Marcus joined the Winchester's family when his proud parents got to finally take him home to the bunker. Of course Sam and Dean spent months pup-proofing the place, not allowing Castiel to do anything but sit back and watch.

He had a small tuffed of black hair and his green eyes that looked at everything will curiousity. Castiel was holding him as they walked through the bunker doors, looking wary after ten hours of intense labor and a bit of a complex labour. The little pup was sleeping silently, wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

Dean made his way down the stairs, baby bag slung over his shoulder and bouncing up and down as he ran to the baby's room. You could see the exhaustion and pride in both his boyfriend and his little newborn boy. He placed the baby bag onto the War Room's table counter before waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the two boys to come down.

When they finally got down the steps Dean wrapped his arms around the Castiel's body and pressed his body as much as he could to his mates without risking to wake up the pup. They stayed like this for a few minutes, scenting each other and rubbing their noses into each others mating-mark. Castiel dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder and just breathed in scent of leather and smoke before moving away from him. 

"I am going to place Marcus in his crib. Come with me?" Castiel asked Dean in a hushed voice.

"Yeah Cas, I'll come with you. Let's go." Dean said with a smile as he made his way to the hallway of all the bedrooms.

They entered the second room on the right, one room away from his father's room and across the hall from his uncle's bedroom. It had light yellow paint on the walls and white carpet. The crib was tucked into the far left corner and the changing table was across the room from the crib. The dresser was sitting by the closest right by the door.

Castiel walked across the room to the bed gently placing Marcus onto the top of the the cribs soft green sheets. He stared down at his pup for a minute, lightly dragging his index finger over the pup's cheek. Cas' mate joined him as soon as he noticed that Castiel wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. 

Once again Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. This time pressing his front to Castiel's back, making sure there was no space between the two. The Alpha indulged in the scent of his mate, cheeseburgers and bees. A weird mixture maybe, but it was so uniquely Cas. 

Dean loves the fact that his Omega was nothing like the rest of world. He loved that Castiel didn't conform to society's ideas of what the "perfect Omega" looked like or acted like. When everyone else was quiet, Cas was there making as much noise as he could. When everyone said Omegas are bad to have working in offices, Castiel went and became one of the top dogs in an international incorportation. While everyone else in the world might say Cas was a terrible Omega and Dean was not lucky to be bonded to him, Dean would say the exact opposite. He wouldn't want Castiel any other way.

After 10 minutes of holding Cas and watching their pup sleep, Dean led Castiel to a small couch in Marcus' room. You could still see Marcus when you sat down and that's specifically why Cas and Dean bought it in the first place.

Dean sat down with his back to the armrest and Castiel laying between his legs and up against his chest. He nuzzled his face into Castiel's dark hair and just breathed. 

"I love you, Cas." He whispered.

Castiel lifted his head to the side to look into Dean's eyes. "I love you too, Dean." He said before laying back to his original position.

It was then that Dean realised how amazing his life turned out. He could've ended up dead, or a monster, but no, he had an amazing boyfriend, supportive brother, and beautiful child. 

He kissed Castiel's head once more. 

Suddenly he realised exactly how tired he was. Eyelids feeling heavy, Dean let sleep take over him. Boyfriend in his arms and baby sleeping, and brother probably geeking over something with Gabriel, Dean was finally very content and happy. He couldn't of imagined a better life then the one he had right then.

Of course that peace lasted all of ten minutes before Marcus decided it was a good time to wake up his daddies with a wail. Castiel groggily got up and fed the pup as Dean smiled at him. 

Their life might not be perfect but it's close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Thanks for reading! I know it's bad but this happened to be written at three am. Sorry for mistakes made! This is also the first fic (one shot y'know what I mean) I've ever let the public see, so I'm very very nervous.
> 
> My tumblr is mishastopminion so if you want you cam follow me? Maybe?


End file.
